Cold Hearted
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Sometimes your parnets do not have your best interest at heart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is inspired by Mansijain's Dark Night of the soul however James married a female Sirius instead of Lily

It is a sad affair at Malfoy Manor, The whole family is devasted by Lyra Condition. She has not gotten any better and without risking a lawsuit or blood feud they cannot help her. Lucius says a crying Narcissa what are we going to do. I don't know Cissy, it's taking everything he has from falling apart. We can always asked your great-aunt Dorea for help. I never thought of that, but she hates the Malfoy's every since your grandfather tried to rape her. All we can do is try she is lady potter so she has so sway over them even if they refusing to listen to use. You are right it can't hurt to at least try to to contact her, and with that she left her parlor to go to her aunt Cassiopeia house.

Scene change Cassy's Manor

Dorea and Cassy are having tea at her home went their great niece Narcissa walked thru, Narcissa what can I do for you asked Cassiopeia? I didn't come here for you, she turned to Dorea, Lady potter there is something that's need to be discussed between our houses. Dorea eyes widen at this and Madam Malfoy what do we really have to be discussed between our houses. As you know the Malfoy family has veela in their ancentory and it has poped up in my daughter Lyra. However her soul bond had been rejected. Who is her soulbond, your great grandson Hadrian Jameson Potter. Dorea was shocked by this and I'm guessing James and Phoebe ( female Sirius ) decided they wanted nothing to do with a dark evil family like the Malfoy's. Yes they said all of that and we have been forbidden from going straight to Hadrian with this by lawsuits and other things. I will talk to Charlus about this don't worry I get back to you in a few hours and with that she left.

Scene change Potterville Palace

Dorea has just gotten done with telling Charlus what happen, Well we can't force Hadrian to accept this bond it's up to him. I know but he should be made aware of what is going on and he has a soul bond says Dorea. I agree dear I will summon the whole family to get to the bottom of this. He went out of the room and 5 minutes later he came back with Fleamont, Euphemia, James, Phoebe and Hadrian. Now that you are here I can discussed what's been happening, James Phoebe it has been brought to my attention that you have been keeping Hadrian away from his soulmate and they were pale at hearing this. What soulmate, you mean Gemma cause we broke up at graduation says Hadrian, no I'am talking about Lyra Malfoy voiced Charlus Potter. Harry is shocked by this, Is that why she would follow me around Hogwarts our last 2 years there. It's more than likely that is what it is. Mom dad why did the 2 of you stop me from getting close to her. Son said Phoebe, you do not know the type family they are, they are all evil slytherins, here Dorea couldn't take anymore. EVIL SLYTHERINS, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I"M WAS A SLYTHERIN ALSO YELLED AN IRATE DOREA. Honey calm down said Charlus, you 2 know that she is on her death bed because her veela soulmate have been rejected said Charlus. Grandfather we did not know this would happen said James. Well because of the both of you she could die. Is there anything that could be done to save her said Harry, yes you accepting the bond, how would I do that. I don't know but Narcissa can tell use in about 20 minutes when I meet her. I will come with you to meet her said Harry well follow me said Dorea, and they both got up to leave. James for this punishment you and Phoebe are under house arrest for 2 years, nether of you can leave your manor.

Scene change

They are both waiting for Narcissa to arrive and she finally does. Aunt Dorea scion potter I take it he has been told, yes he has and he wants to know is their a way to save her. Come with me we must hurry though, she leads them to Malfoy manor where the whole family is there. They lead them to a bedroom where Lucius, Abraxas, and Lyra were at. She was pale but she was awoke and talking to her father and grandfather. Cissy says Lucius, we must hurry for them to seal the bond and save Lyra, alright here he must read this words while placing a hand over her heart. Harry saw that the words were in french but spoke them J'accepte ce lien par amour. A sky blue light encircles them and Lyra starts to heal, gone was the sickly features and was replaced by by beautiful, sexy looks like she had in Hogwarts. Mom dad I feel so much better as she got up from the bed and hugged both of her parnets, her long blonde hair was wrapped around her nice delectable c-cup breasts and her nice round ass no wait why I'm having thoughts like this. So what happens now voiced Hadrian well in the eyes of magic the both of you are married, you know Charlus will won't to do a contract between these 2. My father will do one says Lucius, who is just happy that his daughter is safe and sound, well I tell Charlus as Dorea and Hadrian took their leave from Malfoy hall. Over the next couple of days Charlus and Abraxas was writing a contract for Hadrian and Lyra which reads

Contractual agreement of marriage between the Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal house of Potter and the Noble house of Malfoy

1) noble house of Malfoy will be pay a dowry of 50,000,000

2) noble house of malfoy will give house of Potter a plot of land that equals 20,000 acres in southern london

3) the house of Malfoy will give the house of Potter a castle with 55 bedrooms that sits on 25,000 acres of land in Ireland, a condo beach house in Paris, and a manor in Toronto, Ontario, Canada that comes with 10 house elves and 30 bedrooms

4) the house of Malfoy can never declare a blood feud or go against the house of Potter in anyway

5) if the house of Malfoy becomes exctint in the male line then everything meaning the lordship, money, property and other assets will be given to the house of Potter

1) The house of Potter will give a bride price of 50,000,001 G

2) the house of Potter will help the house of Malfoy elvated to Ancient and Noble status

3) the house of Potter will welcome the house of Malfoy into the great alliance

4)The house of Potter will come to the aide of the house of Malfoy unless against allied house

5)the house of Potter will give 10,000,000 G for every magical male offspring capable of reproducing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is the day our bond must be consummate the bond, I'am in the bathroom freshen up before i go inside the bedroom where Lyra is waiting. So after finishing washing his body and goes in the bedroom where Lyra is waiting for him at. She is in a see through robe with her breast and nipple showing and ass out, have you ever sex before he ask Lyra, no but my mom told me what to expect, have you ever had sex yes with Gemma. Well don't worry I will take good care of you as he kisses her.

Lemon Scene

She recouprates it, he slides his tongue in her mouth as he sucks on her tongue. ohh moans Lyra. Harry takes off his robe, she see's his manhood standing out proudly, damn I did not know they could get that big she says shocked. She takes off her robe to show C-cup breasts, wide hips a flat stomach, a ass nice round and plump with a pink p**** with a blonde patch above it. I going to pleasure you he says as he pushes her back on the bed, he takes a long lick of her p**** which moans and pushes his head into her core even more. More Harry she says as she has her hand on his head, damn she tastes good, I would not mine doing this on regular basics, he uses parseltongue on her and cries ohhh so good harryyyy before cumin in his mouth. He gets up and kisses her, how did you like that, I loved it, well you know about returning the favor he says as she grabs his d*** and sticks it in her mouth. She starts to bob her head up and down like a boble head while swirling her tongue around it. O yes Lyra keep doing doing that as she gets him to cum in her mouth as she swallows all of it. He kisses that was good, how in the world do you know what to do, my mother showed with a banana. Well you better brace yourself as she laid on her back, he sucks on her left breast while licking her nipple. He stops and lines his d*** up with her p**** but before he he thrust in he says, this is my p**** now, if I find any other man has lick, saw, or fuck it it will be hell to pay he says while his magic flashes, it scares her little. He pushes in and hits a barrier then pushes through, she yells a little and asks him to start moving in and out, faster yells Lyra moaning to him, your p**** feels so good Lyra, damn my parnets from keeping use away , I could had this earlier. He flips her around and f**** her from behind as he feels the soft curves of her ass which keeps smacking back at him, I'm cumin he says , inside of me, get me pregnant with your children she says, ohhh he moans as he cums inside of her.

End of lemon

They kiss on the bed for a while longer, have you decided what you are going to do with your life he asked. Yeah I want to get a potion and charms mastery, who will take you on for your masteries, I have a dada and runes mastery, my granddad will take me on for my potions mastery. My godfather Severus Snape will take me on for my potions mastery, youngest master in Briton in a century at only 18, my grandad was 19 when he got his. My charms mastery will probably be his wife Lady Snape, she is a healer at St. Mungo's, uh I never heard of her, she went to Hogwarts in your parnets year and was head girl. I 1 day taking over Potter corp, so that will be my career, I also was going to muggle business school to get a better understanding of muggle businesses. That's wonderful she said smiling, we will both have successful careers, how many kids do you want, I want 3 with 1 being at least a girl, that's find by me. I want at least 2 boys though and I would also like a girl to, who would be their godparnets asked Lyra, I would chose my best friend Ryan Abbott or my godbrother Antares Black as godfather, who would you chose as godmother, Katherine Snape, my godsister she's only 16 right now though. What is Potter corp comprised of, well it was started by Julius Potter. It's made up of Potter shipping, which has been in our family since the early 11th century, Potter premium potions the best potion business in Europe, Fleamont Potions which my granddad started, it is in the more darker potions and ingredients like baslik venom. You see, my grandfather, Fleamont Potter, is an exceptionally gifted Potions Master and chemist. He studied Chemistry at a Muggle university Oxford after he had finished his Potions Mastery. He first invented the _Sl_eak Easy Potion, and founded the Sleak Easy Company, and then founded the Aurora Beauty Company. It is the top muggle beauty company in Europe, worth around 50,000,000,000 galleons or 5 trillion pounds. Then we own percentages in Sony, Walt Disney, Mcdonalds, Apple, and Microsoft in the muggle world. On the magical side we own shares in Nimbus, Daily Propert, and the teen witch weekly. We also outright own the Appley Arrows, and the British national team. I always knew the Potters were very rich but this blows my mind. Yup, one day it will all be mine and eventually it will pass on to our son. My personal wealth alone comes in at about 173 billion galleons so we will never hurt for money. What do your parnets do, well mom owns and operates her chain of hotel resorts around the world muggle and magical, dad owns Pranks r use, a prank store that is globally known now. Do you think your parnets will ever accept me, they have no choice if they want me in their life. They will have to learn to love you, as I know I'am, I'm falling in love with you Lyra, she is speechless, you are everything I want everything in a woman. And I know my parnets will come to see that also, she cries as just kisses him full of passion and they start back on their love making again.


End file.
